


Before the Spider, Forging Alliances

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: The California Spider Assassination Squad + Prequels [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: another installment of assassin LoVe, this time how they met assassin Weevil. (spoiler: they're supposed to be trying to kill him)





	

     "What does the PCH gang want with this guy? Seems like he's only doing them favors left and right." Taking out rival gang leaders, turning over dirty cops... Veronica could hardly hate the guy, or even muster any malice. She was wrapped around Logan's side, dancing to something Spanish and upbeat, in a club in the '02. One eye on their target, Weevil Navarro, Veronica watched him survey the room, cautiously, obviously casing for threats or maybe even his own target.   
  
      "Apparently, he's ex-PCH, and if you're _ex_ -PCH..." Logan looked down at her in a meaningful half-smile.   
  
      "You're dead, right," She nodded with understanding. The music changed and Veronica's eyes couldn't help but follow Weevil to the bar's door. "Would you mind terribly if I talked to our guy first?"  
  
     The way her eyes looked up at him, still stunned him, even after over a year of... them. Long eyelashes framing crystalline, mysterious peepers; she's enough to steal a man's breath even when she's not actively trying to kill him. It still shocks him, she still shocks him, and the hint of  _trouble_ in her smile says she has a plan he may not love. Those are some of his favorite kinds of plans.   
  
     "You want the five minute head start? I'll try and find out what our  _amigo_ was doing here." He danced her towards the bar, angling for the bartender their target had been talking to a few minutes ago. Her hands laced around his back, their bodies pressed; even if their life's beyond complicated, it's frighteningly easy to be in love with her, especially when her smile's shrouded in mystery, like she's teasing him just by being herself. Logan swallowed a crack about how the Mona Lisa knew  _shit_ about art or subtlety, not compared to her. "I'll see you in a couple minutes? Be careful, V." He's taken to calling her  _V_ in the field, a compromise between her name and anonymity; the way her head sort of ducks every time gives away that she doesn't entirely hate it. Pressing a kiss to her ear, there's a delight in her blush for him- even as she shook her head.   
  
      _"I'm_ the smart one,  _you're_ the reckless one, remember?" She teased, feeling around her back for her gun.  
  
    "That's right, that's right, I confused our dynamic again, my apologies." Logan gestured to the bartender even as he's still stuck grinning at her, watching her stalk off after her prey like one of those graceful jungle cats. You know, if there was a really tiny jungle cat.  
  
     Veronica clicked her gun as a warning, as much of one as she risked giving, anyway. The silence in the alleyway outside the bar is almost commendable, she'll give him that.  
  
    "Look, I know you're there. You can stop holding your breath, I actually...  _don't_ want to shoot you if I don't have to. I like your work, that thing with the pig's head and the crooked Balboa Sheriff was very... barrio Robin Hood of you." She waited a beat, gun still drawn, before Weevil Navarro stepped out from the shadows.   
  
      _"You're_ who the PCH sent after me? If I'd known to expect Tinkerbell, I would've-" Weevil caught a flash across her face that said if he kept talking he wasn't going to keep living. "Alright, alright, you've got a gun on me and everything, I get it. So if you don't want to kill me, you just wanna....stand here and chat?"   
  
     "Actually, a long time ago, one of the Fitzpatricks made an example out of my father. Let him live, but barely..." Veronica steeled herself, wincing at the old memory of her dad in the hospital with a shattered leg. Not the worst thing that had ever been done to him, but Veronica's not prone to forgiveness like that. "If you're exterminating those particular fucking cockroaches, maybe I could give you a hand. And keep the PCH-ers off your back for awhile." Her gun's still out, so sure, maybe it's not an entirely fair negotiation, but not everything was fair. Plus, as far as her playing nice went, it pretty much looked like this.   
  
     "Honey? How's it going out here?" Logan sing-songed as he stepped into the alleyway, fingers just lingering over his gun. Veronica's leaned back, mouth caught in a half-smile that tells him to relax, so he does.   
  
     Weevil nodded reluctantly, at the blonde with the gun.  
  
     "Babe, meet our new friend Weevil. He's gonna help us take down the Fitzpatricks." She smiled, and Logan bit back a thought about wonders never ceasing. She'd probably take it as a challenge.   
  
     "Honey, you know how I feel about bringing home strays," Logan shook his head; he hadn't denied her anything in over a year, he wasn't about to start dragging his feet following her now. Veronica let out a short laugh, shaking her head at Weevil's murderous face.  
  
     "Well,  _I'm_ not checking him for fleas." The look on both men's faces is all the encouragement she really needs to feel like they could actually pull it off. 


End file.
